Back In Time
by harrysgirl18
Summary: Hermione caught Ron and Ginny together. She spent the summer making herself look good. When she is on the train she gets sent back to the past. Sirius's past to be exact. What will happen? Love? Incest only at start! Then it good old Mione/Sirius!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up at 8:30. She rolled off her bed and walked into the bathroom, wanting a shower before she had to catch the Hogwarts Expess. She was entering her seventh and final year. The only thing that she wasn't looking forward to was seeing Ronald Weasley and of course his 'loving' sister Ginny. '_Yeah she was loving alright' _thought Hermione.

_Flashback_

Hermione was getting ready to spend a night with her boyfriend of a year, Ron. He had been wanting to take their relationship to the next level and although she knew she wasn't ready she wanted to make Ron happy. She was going to have sex with him. As she looked in the mirror she hated what she saw. A brown bushy mess sat on her head. Breasts that were too small and she had reasently been putting on weight so her belly was more rounded. Ron had been telling her that she was getting fat and that sex would be a way of getting rid of the fat in her body. She had brought new underwear for him and she hoped he liked it. _'Its red lace of course he will like it' _she thought.

"Well here goes nothing" Hermione said to herself whilst walking out of her room.

Although she had slipped on a dressing gown, she was still freezing. She made her way through the empty common room and up the boys dormitory. As she got closer to the boy's room she started hearing noices. "mmmm, right there." She knew that voice it was Ginny. But why would she be in the boy's room when only Ron was in there? Harry was in the great hall with Seamus, Neville and Dean so she knew they wasn't in there.

As she opened the door she saw a sight she thought she would never see. Ron and Ginny. Kissing. Naked. Ron was sliding in and out of Ginny, biting on her neck whilst she was scratching his back. 'Oh my god. That is fucking discusting' Hermione thought as she made her way down the stairs and up the girl's stairs. She ran into the toilet and threw up. 'Oh god' she thought when she got up 'what about Harry.' Harry and Ginny had gotten together 3 months ago. Harry and Hermione had defeated Voldemort 2 weeks before. She knew that Harry wasn't happy with his relationship with Ginny.

Hermione finally managed to get to her bed and fell into a uneasy sleep.

_End Flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stood on the muggle platform waiting for Hermione, they had a chance to think about the letter they recieved two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were sat at the lake near The Burrow. As Charlie was just getting up to go for a swim, a brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter into his lap. The letter had _Charlie, Bill, Fred and George, The Burrow, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. _Charlie opened the letter and sat down next to his brothers.

_Dear Charlie, Bill, Fred and George._

_I bet your wondering how I know all of you are together? Well I told the owl to only deliver it to you if you were together._

_I aslo bet your wondering why me and Harry aint at The Burrow this year. Well the truth is we broke up with them. Well Harry broke up with Ginny and I humiliated Ron in front of the school and the dumped him. Are you wondering why yet? _

_I found Ron and Ginny together. Having sex. I was actually going to sleep with him and I find him having sex with his SISTER. When I confronted them on my own the next day, they didn't deny it like I thought they would. Ron said he was tired of waiting for a mudblood like me and that I had become ugly as I had put on a little wait. Ginny just stood there laughing. She said that Ron and her had been doing it for almost 5 months and she only was going out with Harry because of the money in his bank account. Thankfully Harry heard the last bit. you should have seen her face, Fred, George I know you would have laughed. Harry then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Great Hall. Of course you brother and sister just had to follow. Ginny was trying to say that I had made her say it but Harry was have none of it. He turned towards Ginny and told her that I wouldn't do such a thing and that he found her repulsing. She ran off crying knowing that she had lost the-boy-who-lived. Notice how I put the-boy-who-lived, its because I think that that is what she saw him as. _

_Of course I still had to get Ronald back. I actually used one of you products Fred and George. You know the one that is for your enemy and that turned the boys willy into a piece of wood when they look at a girl and that makes the body go bright orange.....well thats the one I used. You should have seen Harry and the other guys in Gryfindor. They were laughing so hard that tehy were crying. _

_I guess your wondering why I'm writing you lot. Well I thought I had better tell you the REAL story of why me and Harry broke up with them, I know they have probably told you another thing but don't listen to them. _

_I wanted to ask you something aswell. I was wondering if you guys could meet me on the muggle platform at 10.30 on 1st September. Please. I'm doing the puppy eyes and I know you four can't resist it. I'm staying with Harry, Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place if you need me. We had to stop them coming over and killing Ron and Ginny. Well I had to. Harry was going to let them but I told them you lot would make Ron and Ginny's lives hell when you found out what they did to us. _

_Write back A._

_Love from _

_Mione_

_xx_

"Wow" said Charlie. He looked over to his brothers to get their reactions. All three were angry. He could tell as the top of their ears were bright red and they only did that when they were angry. George was the first to speak.

"I can't believe those bastards did that to Mione"

"And Harry" added Fred.

"I always thought they were really close" said Bill "but I wouldn't have thought that. That's discusting."

All four brothers agreed not to speack of this to any one but themselves. They also decided to ignore Ron and Ginny for the rest of the summer.

_End Flasback_

As Charlie was looking for Hermione he spotted a muggle girl looking stunning. She had on the tinyest shorts he had ever seen but her tanned legs had made it look coll rather then slaggy. She had a vest top on that made her tits look amazing as it was tight but not too tight. It showed off some of her flat stomach. Her hair was in soft curls that reached her lower back. She wore vans on her feet but you could see a little tattoo on her ankle of a snitch. '_Wait a minute_' he thought '_if she has a snitch on her ankle, she had to be a witch.' _He looked over at his brothers and saw them staring at the same person. He turned his focus back to the girl. She seemed to be looking for someone. Then she looked at him, smiled and began walking over to him and his brothers.

"Hey Charlie" she said before she pulled him into a hug and kiising him on his cheek "God I have missed you guys so much." She then let go of him and moved to his brothers, giving them a hug and a kiss too.

"Excuse me miss, but do we know you?" aked Bill

The girl giggled and her face broke into a grin. Charlie knew that grin anywhere.

"Mione" he said before pulling her into a hug of his own.

Hermione just collapsed into the hug and hugged him like her life depended on it.

When she broke away from Charlie, Bill pulled her into a brotherly hug followed by Geroge and Fred repeating his action. As she stepped away from them Charlie realised she had tears in her eyes.

"Mione, whats wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I just missed you four so much." Hermione then turned to get her truck but it wasn't there. She turned back and saw it in the hands of George.

"Thanks George"

Hermione then lead the four of them onto platform 9 and 3/4.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione has just gotten onto the train, with promises to write all four guys, and just found a compartment when she felt a stab in her back. She turned round to see Ginny's face before it all went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt herself fall into someones arms. She opened her eyes wide enough to see a young Sirius Black holding her.

"Hello georgous. Are you alright?" he asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was sat in a compartment with Remus, James, Lily and unfortunately Peter. Sirius had begun to grow suspicious of Peter when he refused to see any of his friends for the summer. Something was definately not right with him. James and Remus had heard his views but until they had concreate proof, they were going to just keep an eye on Peter. Sirius had also began to notice another thing. Peter kept stealing glances at Lily and whenever Lily caught him doing it, she looked close to tears. '_something definately not right there_' he thought.

Sirius was just stretching his arms when something appeared in his lap. This was no ordinary something. This something was a girl. A beautiful girl. She had a head of soft, brown curls. Freckles sprinkled across her nose. She wore tight, short shorts that hugged her figure and her tank top had risen, shown her toned stomach. As he looked down her long, taned legs he noticed something. A tattoo on her ankle. It was a snitch. He smiled. He played seeker on the Gryfindor team. As he moved her into his arms to get her into a more comfortable position, he caught Peter staring at this young witch. Sirius glared at him and he looked away quickly. '_thats right_' thought Sirius '_you had better look away from her_.' For some strange reason he felt protective of this witch.

He looked into down at her. He saw her eye lids flutter open and he saw that her eyes were brown. Well the colour of chocolate to be exact. It was well known that Sirius loved chocolate.

He smiled down to the witch. "Hello georgous. Are you alright?"

The young witch gave him a look of suprise and then........she fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up in a warm, soft bed. As she opened her eyes she saw white. She knew where she was instantly. She was in the Hogwarts infirmity. Her back hurt like hell. 'Did I just dream seeing a young Sirius?' she thought.

As she sat up, her thoughts were answered when she saw the young Sirius and what appeared to be a young Remus, James and Lily asleep at the bottom of her bed. She smiled when she noticed that Lily and James were holding hands. 'At least their together' she thought. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a cough. She looked up to see Sirius staring at her.

"Hey" he said with a smile

"Hi there" Hermione said, returning the smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but i'll live"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you can move to sit next to me instead of being all the way over there."

Sirius moved to the chair next to the bed. "Better?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Much."

Sirius was just about to ask her a question when the infirmity doors swung open and in walk Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Sirius and.....forgive me miss but I do not know your name?"

Hermione smiled at the Headmaster. "My name is Hermione Granger sir. I need to have a word with you, but it seems that you have saved me a trip to your office."

"Of course Miss Granger. Would you like the others to stay with you?" Dumbledore looked towards Remus, James and Lily. Hermione followed his gaze and saw that all three had awoken.

"Erm..... actually sir. I was wondering if it could be you and me." Hermione asked.

Hermione turned towards Sirius and then at the others "It's not that I don't trust you guys, I just need to talk to Professor Dumbledore on his own first."

"It's alright love. Just tell us when you want to. We aren't going anywhere." Sirius kissed her on the cheek and walked out, the other three followed him.

"Ok Miss Granger, what do you have to tell me?"

Hermione told him her story. Of Ron and Ginny, Harry and his parents and the future. All the deaths that had happened and about Worntail. She had told him everything.

"Well Miss Granger. You have a choice. You can tell Mr Black and his friends your story or you can keep it to yourself. You will have to stay here for your last year as I can not send you back yet."

"I would like to tell them please. I won't tell Wormtail as I can't trust him."

"That is fair. You will be staying with Lily and her room mate for the rest of the year. There are only two girls in griffindor this year."

"What shall I do about clothing sir? I have my wand but no clothes."

"Thats ok. Tomorrow you can go shopping tomorrow with Mr Black, but as for tonight you will have to borrow some of Miss Evans clothes. Have a good night tonight." Dumbledore got up and walked out of the infirmity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione left the infirmity one hour later.

As she walked threw the portrait hole, she saw Sirius on his own looking into the fire.

She cleared her throat and Sirius turned to look at her.

"Come sit here love" he said as he patted the seat next to him.

As she sat down, she turned to look at him.

"Sirius, I need to tell you something............"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry i have taken so long to update. I have had all my exams for college and i have been working way to much plus my sister has just turn 21 so we have been drinking way to often lol.

I promise to update soon!!!!

XD


	3. Chapter 3 Apology

hey guys,

i know i havent updated in a while but i am trying.

to be honest i cant think of anything to help carry on the storys

i have work and college to deal with plus my niece had cancer in her womb and i have been spending time with her.

if anyone one has any ideas or would like to adopt one of my storys please get in contact with me

xoxo


End file.
